


We're going to the chapel

by Gaia_bing



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Romance, Tiny bit of Angst, Wedding Planning, a bit on the sugary side, groomzillas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the simplest solution is the best solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're going to the chapel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! :)
> 
> Just a little thingy that I hope you will enjoy! It's on the sugary side, it's a bit clichéd, but hell, I wanted to write it, so there you go. :)

_"We're going to the chapel and we're gonna get maa-rried!"_ Nasir couldn't help but giddily sing out loud as his fiancé and just-in-a-few-minutes-husband, Agron, parked their car inside the small parking lot.

Agron smirked as he turned the motor off and laid back against his seat. Turning over to his love and reaching for his smaller hand, he asked as he interlaced their fingers together:

"Now, are you 100% sure this is what you wanna do? Because I have no problem turning around and going straight back to plan A if you want me to."

Nasir turned his head. "Go back to Plan A? Are you crazy? After all the crap that happened because of it?" he incredulously replied.

Agron let out a small sigh as his face turned to a slight frown and he squeezed the other man's hand. "Yeah, if only I knew I could be such a shithead I would have never-"

Nasir shushed his fiancé by putting his unoccupied hand on the top of his lips and giving him a small smile. "None of that, okay? We've already concluded that we cancelled each other out in the shitheadness department when it came to Plan A and that's why I don't really wanna get back to it. Do you?"

Agron's smirk returned to his face as he tenderly kissed the fingers that had been on his mouth just a moment earlier and replied: "No, of course I don't. Forget the wedding..."

****************

If you'd said to Nasir and Agron that everything would take such a nosedive when they'd decided to get married, they'd tell you that you were out of your mind. Especially if you'd told them on the night they'd gotten engaged.

It all had been pure perfection in its simpleness: a letter asking for Nasir to climb the stairs towards the rooftop, red blanket + pillows, a bunch of candles here and there and to top it all off, Agron on one knee, with the most beautiful ring the long-haired man had ever laid his eyes on laying inside the middle of the kneeling man's palm. Naturally, Nasir had said yes, with a watery smile and a passionate kiss.

And the best part about getting engaged? The engagement sex of course, on top of said pillows and underneath said blanket.

Unfortunately, while the proposal had been amazing in its romanticism and how simple it had been, the wedding planning however...

Had been absolutely _atrocious_.

If there was one thing that neither thought they'd be good at, it was being groomzillas. Because, dear _god_ , it was like they were both born to become one.

See, in their minds, since the engagement had been absolute perfection, then the wedding should be too. And the definition of a perfect wedding was, unfortunately for these two...

The exact opposite...

While Agron wanted a garden wedding, Nasir wanted to get married inside a church.

While Nasir wanted the bridesmaids to wear pink, Agron wanted them to wear turquoise.

While Agron wanted a DJ to play at their reception, Nasir wanted some classical music.

And while Nasir wanted to go to L.A for their honeymoon, Agron wanted to go to New York.

...you get the idea.

They each desired to organize _their_ own dream wedding, neither of them would budge an inch on what they wanted and they could never agree on a single idea. So, let's just say that the amount of arguments between the two of them amounted to at least in the double-digits. If that was how they acted for the wedding, the marriage that was supposed to follow would be in shambles before it even began.

With the way everything was going, or should we say _not_ going, the wedding wasn't anywhere near at being finalized either and it had been months since the couple's engagement party (the only thing that the couple had agreed on through all of this, since it was at their apartment and it was the first thing that they organized).

Nobody knew what was happening and when it was supposed to happen...

Everything had become a big, giant mess.

It all came to a head one night, when a decision as trivial as which shade the table napkins should be for the reception dinner (midnight black vs. pearly white) became an all-out-shouting-slamming-doors-and-spending-the-night-elsewhere-spectacle that the couple realized that things had gotten way, *way* too far.

After a lot of doors-slamming-back, tearful apologies and of course, a whole lot of make-up sex, the betrothed couple made one simple oath in the darkness of the night, wrapped up tightly in each other's arms:

_Forget the wedding..._

*****************

_"...focus on the marriage."_ Nasir finished for Agron, his smile widening.

And so that was why, after a lot apologetic texts to the supposed guests explaining everything, (and if they'd known just how much responses of "Thank Christ!", "Go for it!" and "If you guys had any idea how annoying you've *both* been these past few months with this shit!" they'd receive in return, they'd done this a whole lot earlier), they decided to go with the simplest of ideas, just like their engagement had been, one that they both agreed would absolutely be perfect:

A quickie wedding in Vegas, followed by a big dinner at everybody's favorite restaurant when they came back from a two-week honeymoon on the Strip.

"So, you're ready to be my husband?" Nasir asked, one final time.

Leaning over at the same time as his love, Agron grinned back at him: "If you're ready to be mine."

Nasir didn't reply to that one, he only let Agron know what the other man already knew what his answer was, through the passion and love of the kiss they shared.

Finally pulling back, Agron opened the door on his side of the car and sing-songed with a full smile upon his lips: "Now come on, _let's go get maa-rried_!"

Agron's seemingly glowing attitude made Nagron reciprocate the feeling with his own wide smile and he let out a loud chuckle, as they finally got out of the car and walked inside the small Vegas chapel, hand-in-hand.

And so _maa-rried_ they got.

And it was everything they'd both ever dreamed of.


End file.
